adolescencia
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: "demostrare que puedo ser mejor cada día"; Haruna siempre a sido la chica tímida; cambiemos eso, no todo es lo que parece y la chica tendrá que aprenderlo... sorpresas para los lectores, no todo es como se pinta, tengo truquillos por ahí, diviértanse
1. Chapter 1

Era un día caluroso en Inazuma, demasiado caluroso quizás; pero eso no detenía a los "Inazuma eleven" de Japón; todo el equipo se encontraba entrenando bajo el ardiente sol en la cancha del instituto Raimon.

Trabajaban tan dedicadamente que el uniforme estaba empapado en sudor.

- ¡muy bien chicos, tan solo 15 minutos mas de entrenamiento y lograran batir su record! – les aviso Aki con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras sostenía un cronometro en la mano.

- ¡Entendido, gracias Aki!, ¡vamos amigos, nos falta poco! – dijo como siempre el entusiasta Endo.

- ¡SI! – contestaron todos bastante exhaustos.

Cada jugador del equipo intentaba refrescarse como podía; Endo, se acomodaba y reacomodaba la banda de su abuelo una y otra vez, exprimiendo el sudor que se acumulaba en ella.

El segundo portero, Tachimukai; tenia arremangadas las mangas de su uniforme dejando así a la vista, sus blancos brazos.

- ¡Tachimukai-san, Hiroto-san!, !vengan por favor!... – los llamo Haruna quien acababa de llegar - !Goenji-san, fudou!, ustedes igual – grito a todo pulmón puesto que ambos delanteros eran los mas alejados del equipo.

Cada uno de los chicos se acercaron con sus respectivas maneras, pensando en ¿Qué habían hecho?, ó si les entregarían algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Haruna-chan? – pregunto el pelirrojo con un amable tono de voz.

- ¿pasa algo malo? – se acerco por fin el goleador de fuego, Goenji.

- todo esta bien, es solo que les eh traído un poco de bloqueador solar – levanto una pequeña botella de bloqueador que tenia en la mano.

- ¿bloquea…dor? – repitieron al unísono.

- si, lo que pasa es que ustedes son los jugadores con la piel más delicada; y si se queman por entrenar bajo el sol, se lastimaran mucho… - se explico la otonashi – es mi trabajo como manager procurar que el equipo este bien – golpeo su pecho tan fuerte que el sonido había rebotado, haciendo que Haruna regresara el aire inalado – aunque…(tose un poco), creo que llegue un poco tarde… - se apeno, ruborizándose un poco.

Tachimukai y Hiroto sonrieron ante la preocupación de su compañera, y tomando el bloqueador se lo comenzaron a untar al igual que Goenji.

- gracias por tu preocupación, Haruna-chan – contesto el excapitán de génesis.

- no tenias por que preocuparte tanto, las quemaduras no son tan graves… - fue lo único que dijo Goenji con una sonrisa,

- perdona las molestias – reverencio Tachimukai para luego ajustarse los guantes – daré lo mejor de mi, para equilibrar tu esfuerzo con el mío – dijo mirando a la peliazul.

Esta les dedico una tierna sonrisa a los tres, quienes solo correspondieron, asintiendo la cabeza como acatamiento para seguir entrenando.

- ¿tarde?, ¡JA!, no me hagas reír; si te llamaran para el cumpleaños de tu vecino que vive enfrente, seguramente te perderías en el camino… - se burlo de ella el delantero de apoyo, Fudou – además… - la chica lo miro con seriedad, sintiendo como su corazón había recibido un golpe – yo no me pondré eso…

- oye, ya cálmate fudou; si no tienes nada bueno que decir, solo cierra la bo-

Había iniciado el goleador de fuego, para luego ser interrumpido por la otonashi:

- y… ¡¿y que me importa lo que tu pienses? , si no te quieres poner el bloqueador, ¡nada mas basta con que no lo hagas!, y si no lo vas a hacer solo te pido que aceptes las consecuencias, por que luego no quiero que vengas llorando y quejándote con que quieres ungüento para "relajarte los músculos" por el entrenamiento; por que bien sabes que yo soy la que carga con el botiquín y…!y!-

- ¡bueno ya cállate, maldita manager!

- ¡Cállame cuando me mantengas, Fudou! – le contesto exasperada.

El chico del mohicano se coloro de tal manera que parecía que de sus orejas salía humo, y acercándose bruscamente a la chica levanto la palma de la mano queriendo darle una bofetada, pero fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de Yuuto Kido, el hermano mayor de Haruna y el estratega del equipo.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Fudou? – pregunto ejerciendo mas fuerza hacia la muñeca del susodicho.

El chico de ojos jade miro al estratega y luego a su alrededor; los gritos de la peliazul habían llamado la atención de todo el equipo; quienes estaban dispuestos a defender a sus animadoras costase lo que les costase.

Aquello era una fortaleza y el estaba desarmado.

"tsk, todo por un maldito bloqueador" fue lo único que pensó al darse la vuelta y marcharse; no sin antes desquitarse con Kido, rompiendo su agarre no muy amigablemente.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanto Endo, como Aki y Goenji fueron tras el delantero; el portero para hablar con el, Aki para evitar que se formara una pelea y Goenji para ayudar a su amigo por si la situación se ponía agresiva…

Mientras tanto, por el lado de los demás; Kido había dado la orden como segundo capitán del equipo de que todos se tomaran el resto del día; que había sido muy cansado y sumamente caluroso.

Todos estaban fastidiados y algunos irritados a causa del calor; no querían saber nada, solo se querían ir a descansar.

Otonashi Haruna le dio una disculpa a todos por la disputa anterior; siempre que se peleaba con Fudou, alguien tenia que salir involucrado; ya estaba harta de esas constantes peleas.

- ¡ya se!, como recompensa me quedare a guardar los balones y a limpiar el club deportivo – se entusiasmo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La ojiazul opto por ir a recoger los balones ya que en ese momento no podría entrar al club; TODOS los jugadores se estarían cambiando o bien, dándose una ducha en las regaderas.

Se sonrojo.

" ¿Qué tal si el se esta….?" Sacudió la cabeza al primer vistazo en su imaginación sonrojando fuertemente sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores:

- haaa, que bien me siento – se estiro un tsunami bastante relajado al salir de las duchas.

Tachimukai, quien estaba apunto de colocarse una camiseta limpia, se sonrojo mas que un tomate al ver el cuerpo atlético del defensa, y la verdad es que estaba viendo mas de lo que su inocente mente podía asimilar.

- T…tsunami-sempai… por favor, póngase una toalla… - se giro dándole la espalda al pelirosa quien ni se había dado cuenta de su "situación".

- ¿eh?...-miro hacia abajo - ¿se me habrá caído? – Se pregunto en voz alta – bueno, el cuerpo humano es hermoso no importa su tamaño, color o forma – se justifico colocando sus manos en su cintura orgulloso mientras se reía alegremente.

El portero tembló aterrado, y prefiriendo no pensar en ello, voto por terminar de cambiarse.

Pero fue entonces cuando paso…

"oh no" pensó en voz alta, algo andaba mal.

Su camiseta se había enredado en su espalda y por mas que intentaba, no podía desenredarla.

- ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunto despreocupadamente el surfista al momento de colocarse unos boxers.

- ¡NO!, por favor no se acerque…. – se apresuro a decir el castaño, pegándose a su casillero por inercia.

El mayor parpadeo varias veces, ¿Había hecho ó dicho algo malo?.

Sonrío al ver los intentos fallidos de su amigo al querer desenredarse la camiseta, se veía condenadamente curioso…

Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en el problemas, si seguía así la enredaría más.

Expulso su respiración por la boca, levantándose de la banca en donde se encontraba sentado, y decidido a ayudar a su amigo, se coloco unas bermudas; acercándose hasta quedar detrás de el.

- ¿Por qué te complicas tanto? – sonrío divertido, susurrando sin querer en su oído su nombre.

- T…tsunami-sempai – se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se sentía raro.

- mira, así de fácil – sin quererlo, el moreno deslizo sus dedos por la espalda del castaño, que al contacto se estremeció soltando un pequeño quejido.

Tsunami termino con su labor, desenredando la dichosa camiseta que inmediatamente fue bajada por el segundo portero de Raimon.

- G…gracias – se volteo hacia el surfista, haciendo una reverencia apenada.

El azabache miro al ojiazul, las mejillas del menor ardían ferozmente y no despegaba la vista del suelo ni por error.

Sonrío felizmente y pensando que posiblemente tenía fiebre, se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

Tachimukai se sobresalto ante la cercanía del moreno, prácticamente lo tenia acorralado contra su locker.

Su corazón palpitaba a 1000 por hora y sentía un nudo chino en la garganta; su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía por que.

- na…na…¿nani, T…tsunami-sempai? – su voz era entrecortada y hasta temblorosa.

El mayor se alejo del castaño sonriendo como siempre.

- parece que si tienes temperatura, ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto.

Coloco una mano en su mejilla para ver si no estaba tomando mal la temperatura.

- Oigan chicos, ¿Qué están hacien-

Un muy impresionado Midorikawa había entrado en la habitación, y tan rápido como había entrado había salido al contemplar la escena.

- ¡Hey, Midorikawa!...humm.., ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se pregunto el defensa alejándose de nuevo del portero – bueno, parece que tome mal la temperatura, no tienes nada – le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al castaño, quien momentos después, se desmayo por la vergüenza - ¿eh?...

Haruna se quito el sudor de la frente, definitivamente estaba en pésima condición física; apenas reunir los balones había sido un suplicio, y ahora que los había llevado al bodegón estaba exhausta.

El lugar era húmedo y curiosamente fresco, las luces estaban apagadas y casi no podía ver a su alrededor.

Montones de cajas estaban amontonadas, formando laberintos y torres en la bodega.

La peliazul dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, ese lugar la asustaba un poco.

- te asustas mucho, ¿no lo crees?...

Haruna reacciono, y dándose la vuelta, intento encestarle un golpe a la persona que estaba anteriormente atrás de ella.

- hmp…fallaste…- sonrío el chico desviando con la palma de la mano el débil puño de su presa.

- N…¿No se supone que deberías de estar en los vestidores….Fudou?... – intento sonar dura, pero aquel chico la intimidaba y mucho.

- no, yo no me cambiare con esos perdedores, me eh cambiado en el vestidor de mujeres – sonrío sádicamente.

- ¡¿C…COMO-

- no hay necesidad de ponerse celosa, Reina del drama…

Los ojos verdes del chico no reflejaban ninguna intención buena hacia la chica; sin embargo, esta se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Q…que quieres….?

El espacio entre los dos se redujo a no menos de milímetros, lo suficientemente cerca para que la chica sintiera el calor ajeno y lo suficientemente lejos como para que el delantero se divirtiera ver el miedo y la desesperación en los ojos de ella.

- pensé que eras mas inteligente….- tomo su mentón apegando la a la pared, obstruyendo la única vía de escape con su brazo - ¿Qué no es obvio? – sonrío relamiéndose los labios - ¿Cómo lo quieres?...¿con mordida ó con marca?... – se acerco al lóbulo de la ojiazul, lamiéndolo y finalmente encajándole los dientes provocando un sobresalto en la Otonashi.

- N…No lo hagas… - suplico por fin en un gemido.

- Así me gusta….- dijo el joven con ojos de esmeralda – y ahora que no esta tu hermanito…podré divertirme un poco – le advirtió provocándole escalofríos a la joven.

Esta intento empujarlo pero al sentir como sus manos bruscamente regresaban a su sitio, se dio cuenta de que ni moverlo podía.

Una enorme fuerza la impulso a gritar al momento en que el chico rozo sus labios, pero fue callada instintivamente por el alejamiento de este justo cuando había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

Busco con su mirada al castaño, pero no había nadie, nada además de una pequeña bolsa arrugada y ensuciada con tierra…

Haruna la tomo entre sus manos, dudando si debía hacerlo, y de ahí, saco una cinta de color rojo vino y una pulsera de piedras de fantasía.

La pregunta que se hizo la Otonashi fue, ¿Por qué Fudou le había regalado una cinta y una pulsera?.

De repente sintió como su corazón se había detenido en su lugar, ¿seria acaso, que el delantero se estaría disculpando por lo de la mañana?


	3. Chapter 3

Gomene por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que siempre se me olvidaba subir el siguiente capítulo; además, tenía mucha tarea. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que esperaron pacientemente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Haruna recorrió con la palma de la mano la pared del enorme almacén, de repente se sentía desfallecer; definitivamente no era su día…

- o…onii…-se rindió, el nudo en la garganta aun continuaba muy enredado.

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

- fudou….fudou me…-comenzó a recordar, pero decidida a olvidar lo ocurrido sacudió la cabeza varias veces – no pienses en eso, mejor guarda fuerzas para limpiar el club deportivo – se auto convenía, ya que ya se había prometido hacerlo por los chicos, y para enmendar su error de la mañana.

Salió del lugar, guardando la bolsa que le había dado fudou bajo su ropa por si alguien la veía salir; y dicho y hecho, alguien había pescado a la peliazul saliendo del edificio.

- ¿Haruna-chan?, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – un muy desconcertado Shiro Fubuki se acerco desde uno de sus costados con un par de maletas detrás de él.

La Otonashi se dio la vuelta hacia el delantero, ¿Cómo, cuando, POR QUE estaba el ahí?.

- F…Fubuki-kun, ¿c…como llegaste aquí? – se exalto la manager, colocando como auto reflejo sus manos en su espalda, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo.

El albino parpadeo un par de veces; esa no era la bienvenida que esperaba; pero dejando eso de lado; sabia que algo estaba ocultando su amiga, y si mal no recordaba, Haruna siempre había sido condenadamente obvia; lo sabia porque siempre en su cara se notaba que ocultaba algo, además de que en su espalda había crujido algo; como el sonido de un regalo o una carta.

- ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunto el príncipe del hielo, acercándose a la chica con sus maletas.

- ¿bien?, bien, si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – titubeo la peliazul, para después reír nerviosamente.

- aja...-dijo sin creerle el chico – bueno, entonces, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – se cruzo de brazos frente a ella.

- b…bueno- la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida, su amigo era muy calculador en esos temas – yo…..la verdad…eh….-termino por balbucear tontamente mientras desviaba su mirada a algún punto a los lados del delantero.

Ya sin poder esconderle más a su amigo; decidió confesarle. No pasaría nada si le decía a el ¿verdad?, después de todo, Shiro siempre había sido un buen confidente con ella, aparte de su hermano y Aki. No habría problema en decirle.

Saco la bolsa de entre su ropa, y entregándosela a comenzó a contarle.

En toda la conversación, Fubuki no había dicho nada; tan solo asentía y le daba sonrisas reconfortantes a la ojiazul cada vez que su voz se quebraba o se comenzaba a entristecer.

Una vez terminado de hablar, el ojiverde miro el contenido de la bolsa, y volviendo a introducir los "presentes", sonrió una vez más a la Otonashi.

- Todo esta bien, Haruna… hasta me atrevo a decir que es normal; no justifico la acción de Fudou, simplemente digo por experiencia cercana que los hombres somos de mente dura. A veces nos cuesta tanto abrir los ojos y aceptar la realidad, que nos volvemos impulsivos y nos desesperamos con facilidad al mas mínimo rose de calor – caminaba junto a ella, hacia el club deportivo. Manteniendo la mirada fija en el camino.

- ¿Calor?...-repitió ella volteándolo a ver algo confundida.

- el calor de los sentimientos y pensamientos que uno no entiende…- sonrió, cerrando los ojos por un momento, para luego volver a abrirlos – Haruna-chan, si el actúa así es porque está sintiendo cosas que lo frustran – le abrió la puerta del club, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿sintiendo cosas que lo frustran? – volvió a repetir con una mirada que reflejaba su preocupación.

El delantero sonrió al sentir de nuevo la inocencia de su amiga; ahora que se había tomado 2 años de viaje a otro país, se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado.

- cuando te vuelva a pasar, pregúntale porque, quizás eso le ayude a ser mas sincero con el mismo, digo (se aclaro la garganta)te ayude a comprender lo que quiero decir…- dijo el albino entrando con sus maletas.

- hai…- susurro la Otonashi, bajando su mirada al suelo.

- oye….,no todo en la vida es certero, hay cosas a las que lo mejor es preguntar – dijo Fubuki en tono consolador.

- lo se, pero es que me siento como una tonta por no poder entenderte; ¿y si a lo que te refieres es por lo que fudou siempre está molesto ó intenta provocarme a cada momento?, me siento muy mal por no saber lo que le pasa; mi deber como manager es procurar que el equipo esté bien y yo….yo-

- no todo se puede saber Haruna, y además no todo el peso del mundo debe caer sobre tus hombros; ¿Qué acaso Aki-chan y las demás chicas no te pueden ayudar?, no es tu deber ser nuestra niñera; tu deber es apoyarnos con lo que puedas, sin presionarte de mas, claro – hablo en un tono más serio el amante del invierno.

- Fubuki-san…-susurro impactada la joven, hacia mas de dos años que el delantero no intercambiaba palabras con ella; y ahí estaba, discutiendo de un tema más, y sin siquiera haberlo saludado en un principio.

Haruna se apresuro a abrazarlo y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del, ahora sorprendido Shiro Fubuki, le dijo en un hilillo de voz.

- tengo miedo…..de que el equipo se separe si algo sale mal…- volvió a confesarse al momento de ser correspondida por su amigo.

La Otonashi se separo del delantero inmediatamente, no quera que la primera impresión que se llevara su amigo de ella después de tanto tiempo, fuera de lagrimas y miedos irracionales; asique tomo la escoba y comenzó a barrer el oscuro salón.

- si Fubuki-san, que tonta soy de pensar así ¿no?, seguiré tu consejo y dejare de preocuparme tanto (fingió una pequeña risa) solo soy yo….¿no? – la peliazul se detuvo, sintiendo como sus ojos se enrojecían un poco y comenzaba a temblar.

"no salgan, por favor, no salgan", pensaba mientras sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban a gran velocidad en sus ojos.

El príncipe del hielo miro el cuerpo de su amiga estremecerse y tiritar.

En silencio se acerco a ella, rodeando con su brazo su cintura mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su cabeza que había comenzado a calentarse.

- Haruna, no me molesta en lo más mínimo….si no puedes confiar ni siquiera en mi para sacar tus emociones, ¿entonces a quien le contaras tus malestares y preocupaciones?...¿te los guardaras todo lo que queda de tu vida?...- le dijo mientras gruesas gotas de agua caían del rostro impactado de la joven.

- Fubuki-san…-sollozo pasando una mano por cada brazo de su amigo, aferrándose a las mangas largas que su compañero solía usar, en un fuerte agarre – todo este tiempo….(trago saliva) todo este tiempo no eh podido decirle a nadie – otra confesión había salido de sus labio, y el abrazo del chico fue más fuerte.

- no intentes siempre ser un pilar, Haruna. Todos te apoyamos por igual, intenta ser más abierta hacia todos y ya verás que yo no soy el único que sabe dar consejos… - sonrió tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia adelante – ahora, sácalo – espero unos segundos hasta que por fin vio como su amiga sucumbía ante su petición.

La peliazul lleno sus pulmones de aire, sacándolo todo de un golpe entre sollozos y gritos que admitían más cosas hacia el joven como "tenía miedo de…", "te extrañe mucho…" ó simplemente gritaba su nombre en busca de apoyo.

El albino sonrió un poco mientras que una pequeña gota descendía por su mejilla. De verdad que la quería tano; tanto como para cedérsela a alguien más, tanto como para aguantar junto a ella sus malestares…

- Haruna-chan, yo igual….yo igual te extrañe…-susurro al momento en que la mencionada había comenzado a parar.


	4. Chapter 4

15 minutos después:

Fubuki fue el primero en salir del club, seguido de una renovada Haruna Otonashi; la cual se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

- Haruna…- la regaño el amante de la nieve, con voz de reproche – oh vamos; no es tan malo ¿o sí?, además ¿Quién aparte de mi puede verte? – el joven giro la cabeza frente a ella, intentando observar entre sus manos.

- no es gracioso Fubuki-san, tu bien sabes que se me enrójese el rostro después de llorar, y más aun después de lo que paso…!me veo horrible! – se giro, dándole la espalda al delantero.

- ¡eso no es verdad!, te vez bien; además – inflo las mejillas – bien sabes tú igual, que si no le da aire fresco a tu cara, las manchas no desaparecerán; y se quedaran ahí mucho más tiempo – giro los ojos, metiéndose dos dedos a la boca mientras los jalaba, ampliando sus cachetes, intentando que la chica lo mirara para animarla.

- eso ya no funciona conmigo – dijo entre risas la peliazul, sin apartar las manos del rostro puesto que ya sabía lo que hacía su amigo; se lo había hecho la primera vez que la había visto con la "dichosa pena con que alguien la mirara llorar".

_**- Flash back – **_

Ella había salido corriendo hacia la biblioteca, ya que ese era el lugar en donde se sentía más a gusto porque poca gente iba a esa hora.

Las lágrimas corrían desenfrenadas por sus suaves mejillas hasta quedar suspendidas en el aire por la velocidad en la que corrían; choco con un par de alumnos y profesores en el transcurso, pero nada la detenía; quería llegar lo antes posible a su destino, lo necesitaba…

Una vez en donde quería estar, busco rápidamente la sección en donde sabia que nadie se acercaba a esa hora ni de chiste; era una de las secciones más aburridas según la mayoría, pero a ella le encantaba, era su lugar favorito después del club de futbol, claro.

Sintiéndose protegida entre los libros de historia animal que tanto adoraba; se sentó en un pequeño escritorio en donde solo se encontraba una lámpara, comenzando a llorar amargamente.

Cuando por fin había comenzado a entrar en calma, levanto su cabeza de entre sus brazos, mirando el enorme charco que había hecho en la mesa.

- bueno, supongo que no importa si las limpio o espero a que mis lagrimas se evaporen con la luz; al fin y al cabo solo soy yo la que viene a esta sección – se auto convencía en voz baja la joven.

Sumergida en la tristeza se había dado cuenta por el hojear de un libro, que no estaba sola; alguien más estaba a sus espaldas.

Con temor se giro hacia dicha persona, dando con su espalda y a juzgar por la manera en como susurraba, podría jurar que él (porque era varón, no había duda alguna) quería que se diera cuenta que no era verdaderamente la única que iba a esa sección.

- no, este ya lo leí 8 veces…- y dicho esto, devolvió el libro al estante al que pertenecía.

El chico se volteo, dando primero con el rostro ingenuo de la Otonashi, para después gritar impresionado.

- ¡WAAA!, pero ¡¿Qué es eso? – levanto la voz inesperadamente, alarmando a la ojiazul, quien rápidamente se tapo el rostro.

El joven de cabellos plateados era nadie más y nadie menos que Shiro Fubuki, el delantero de invierno del equipo.

El susodicho camino a un lado de ella, estirando su mano hacia una fila de libros que se hallaba frente a él.

- no pensé que lo sacaran para este año – su voz parecía la de un niño pequeño al ver un juguete - ¡"Historia de los pingüinos y los osos polares"!, esto será grandioso…

La joven miro entre uno de los espacios que había hecho a través de sus dedos, dando con el rostro iluminado de un Fubuki hincado junto a ella en el escritorio.

- ¿te gustaría leerlo conmigo, Haruna-chan? – le pregunto sin rodeos el joven a lo que la mencionada se giro, dándole la espalda – vamos, eh escuchado que es un libro muy bueno y-

- cuanto…- la voz quebrada de la peliazul llamo la atención del delantero, quien había tomado una posición más seria - ¿c…cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí?- le pregunto secándose el rostro.

- humm….eso depende – respondió mientras abría la tapa del libro y leía el epilogo.

- ¿de…depende?, ¿a…a que te refieres? – tanto había llorado que le había comenzado a dar hipo, y ruborizándose volvió a taparse el rostro.

- depende de cuánto tiempo te has encontrado sola llorando aquí…- le explico cambiando de pagina.

La respuesta de Shiro helo a la manager, ¿acaso él…había estado junto a ella todo ese tiempo?...

- mira, el epilogo es bastante bueno; estoy seguro de que te gustara – volvió a sonreírle, mientras le acercaba el libro abierto.

Haruna ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose en silencio a lo que el chico le decía; el cual con rostro ingenuo se acerco mas a ella.

- vamos, Haruna-chan, a ti siempre te han gustado los animales. Te prometo que este libro te va a gustar mucho…-insistió el príncipe del hielo con una voz que usaría para reconfortar a una niña pequeña – al menos voltéate y mira la tapa, las fotos son increíbles – volvió a insistir, obteniendo como respuesta otra negación - ¿Qué pasa, acaso no te gustan los pingüinos? – pregunto el albino acercándose mas a la joven, hasta quedar frente a su cabeza.

- ¡n…no es eso! – le reprocho sacudiéndose de nuevo – lo que pasa, es que…no me gusta que vean mi rostro después de llorar…

- ¿eh?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto con preocupación.

- porque…¡porque me veo horrible! – le explico apretando sus manos contra su cara.

Fubuki tomo la silla, y dándole la vuelta de una manera no muy elegante, la detuvo frente a él.

- sigues sin contestar mi pregunta, Haruna. Hasta que no lo vea no lo creeré – y dicho esto, inflo sus mejilla y comenzó a caminar como oso enfrente de ella; subiendo y bajando las "patas" por encima de su cabeza y ampliando sus piernas hacia ambos lados, la llamo.

La Otonashi no pudo evitar reírse al verlo, y tanta era su alegría que se había olvidado de cubrirse la cara.

Shiro se detuvo en el instante en que su compañera se veía lo suficientemente feliz como para olvidar su "situación" y señalándola con el dedo puso una cara de impresión enorme.

- ¡mentirosa! – La acuso mientras ella recapacitaba - ¡¿eres tonta o te haces?, estas bien – dijo al momento en que su amiga se intentaba cubrir con el libro.

- s…si, tienes razón Fubuki-san, este libro es muy bueno – fue la única respuesta nerviosa de la joven.

El delantero no pudo evitar reírse de ella: 1- el libro estaba al revés, 2- no tenia puestos sus lentes, y 3-

- para mi te vez linda – la corrigió en la posición del libro al momento de sonreírle abiertamente.

Y dicho esto, el chico limpio con el antebrazo las lágrimas de la mesa en donde leerían juntos; y sentándose en una silla junto a ella; comenzaron a leer el tan dichoso libro.

_**- fin flash back –**_

Al ver que no cedía su amiga, Fubuki opto por el plan B:

- ¡WAAA! ¡UN OVNI! – grito señalando el cielo mientras fingía sorpresa.

- ¡¿QUE?, ¿DONDE? – se volteo la peliazul buscando el objeto volador no identificado.

Y al ver que no se trataba más que de una de las bromas del ojiverde, se volteo hacia él molesta.

- ¡Fubuki-san!, ¡eres un inmaduro, ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? – le gritaba enfurecida.

- 17 años – le respondió sonriente.

- parece mentira que yo tenga 16, y sea más madura que tú – se cruzo de brazos molesta, para luego perdonar al delantero – pero no importa, me alegro de que estés aquí – sonrió tomando una de las maletas - ¿tienes donde pasar la noche? – le pregunto preocupada.

- creo que iré a casa de Endo, ayer pude hablar con su madre por teléfono y aproveché para preguntar; me dijo que me quedara el tiempo que yo desease – contesto el albino, relajando a su amiga.

- gracias a Dios – suspiro tranquila – bueno, te acompañare a casa del capitán para que no cargues solo las maletas – sonrió cargando la maleta que había tomado – esta…muy pesada- la arrastro con todas sus fuerzas, apenas consiguiendo moverla unos metros.

- a ver, dámela – dijo el delantero tomando la mochila y colgándosela del hombro, arrastro la otra que tenia ruedas.

Un pequeño silencio se formo en el camino, lleno de recuerdos y risas que solamente entre ellos podrían entender el motivo.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA DE AUTOR: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, y quiero decir que si alguien en particular se siente ofendido por la mención de Canadá y de mi mala representación, quiero que sepa que me disculpo de la manera más atenta; DISFRUTEN Y GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

- y… ¿Cómo te fue en Canadá estos últimos 2 años? – pregunto sonriente la chica momentos después de que habían dejado el instituto atrás.

- ehh….fue normal mayormente, ya sabes; todo el mundo quería conocerme por ser un chico de intercambio y por ser uno de los delanteros del equipo que gano la FFI, lo normal…creo…- suspiro exhausto – el único problema fueron….las chicas…

Haruna sintió como si un gran golpe le atacara por atrás, y mirando a su amigo con algo de ingenuidad; le pregunto:

- ¿Por qué?, ¿no te hicieron caso?

- ¿no hacerme caso, dices?, fue horrible, solo me acosaban… no volveré a ver a Canadá con los mismos ojos – dijo un muy traumado Shiro - ¡¿puedes creer que abrieron un sitio web que se llama, "Fubuki es "?.

- y… ¿De qué trataba? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica con cierto temor.

El delantero puso los ojos en blanco mientras temblaba (estilo anime).

- hicieron de mi un pobre shotta en un manga; y eso no es todo, hay video juegos en donde me pueden vestir y desvestir a su antojo, y ni me hagas contarte el estilo de ropa…- Fubuki sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda – tienen fotos de mi entrenando, durmiendo y hasta estudiando; e incluso hicieron un concurso que decía "La que haga el mejor altar a Fubuki-kun, ganara una foto exclusiva de él sonriendo"… me entere justamente cuando estaba pidiendo prestada una computadora escolar, y la chica que la había usado anteriormente se le había olvidado cerrar la pagina por falta de tiempo… - decía el pobre amante del hielo, deprimiéndose.

Haruna no pudo evitar sonreír ante las expresiones de su amigo, no había cambiado en nada; en lo único que había cambiado, era en la altura y en algunos rasgos faciales, pero seguía siendo el mismo Shiro Fubuki de siempre.

Estaba feliz por eso…

- pero bueno, algunos asuntos legales por aquí y por allá y todo; igual que antes – volvió a sonreír mientras doblaba a la derecha y luego a la izquierda con su amiga al cruzar por una calle – cambiando de tema, veo que tu igual creciste, Haruna-chan. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos últimos 2 años?

-bueno, me salí del club de periodismo, por fin me di cuenta de que solo me utilizaban para sacarles información a los chicos; pero – sonrió con una gota mientras seguía caminando – aun asi me siguen llamando para uno que otro trabajo, ya sabes; por los viejos tiempos y cosas como esas – la risa nerviosa de la peliazul solo obtuvo una respuesta reprobatoria de su amigo; quien ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro de la manera más tranquila posible.

- Ay, Haruna… pero entonces, ¿en qué club estas ahora?, según tengo entendido, Raimon requiere que los alumnos estén en por lo menos un club ¿no es así?

- sí, es por eso que entre al club de jardinería; es tranquilo y amo las flores, no necesite más razones para unirme – dijo por fin deteniéndose junto con el albino frente a la casa del capitán del equipo de Inazuma.

- me alegro – y dicho esto, toco la puerta de la casa - ¡Endo, soy yo, Fubuki! – intento con el timbre al ver que no contestaban, pero al parecer este estaba descompuesto.

- ¡_¿Fubuki?_ – escucharon la voz del castaño, posiblemente bajando las escaleras.

- ese es Endo – murmuraron ambos al escuchar como el susodicho se caía por los peldaños de dicha escalera, rebotando y finalmente haciendo un caos en el primer piso de camino a la puerta.

- itetetete….- se quejaba al abrir la puerta - ¡Fubuki! – y sin esperar un apretón de manos, lo abrazo- ¡Qué bueno verte!, te extrañamos mucho, nosotros….¿eh?, pero…Haruna, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el portero dándose cuenta de la presencia de la manager – no importa; pasen, pasen.- sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente - Fubuki, dame eso – y dicho esto le quito ambas maletas como siempre acostumbraba hacer cada vez que el delantero se hospedaba en su casa.

- en realidad, estaba a punto de acompañar a Haruna a su casa; ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? – se apresuro a decir el ojiverde.

Los dos chicos miraron a la peliazul, como si le estuviesen pidiendo permiso.

- N…no, yo puedo ir sola a casa, no se preocupen – se negaba la joven al entender lo que se traían entre manos los futbolistas; sacudiendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

- ¡ENDO, no dejes comiendo solos a Tsunami y a Tachimukai!

- ¡si mama! – Respondió con pesar el capitán – vayan, creo que no podre ir; solo no tardes Fubuki, se está poniendo el sol y la comida fría no sabe buena – sonrío como siempre el muy entusiasta castaño.

- claro – estrecho su mano con la de él, intercambiando pases – vamos, Haruna-chan. Te acompañare a tu casa y no aceptare un no por respuesta – insistió el albino mirándola a los ojos.

- pero…..está bien….- se resigno una muy avergonzada Haruna, ¿es que jamás le diría que no a su segundo hermano?.

Si, era cierto; la ojiazul lo consideraba como un hermano, ya que siempre podía contar con él al igual que con Kido.

Y, aunque la relación que tenia con Fubuki era un poco menos fuerte que con su hermano de sangre, ella seguía con el fuerte principio de que si algún día, el delantero se quedara desamparado y sin ningún soporte; ella lo seria.

Y justamente ahí estaba, después de despedirse de Endo; se hallaba caminando junto a él, hacia su casa.

Tomo su mano, llamando su atención, a lo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa mientras le delineaba con los labios las palabras "muchas gracias por acompañarme" y lo guiaba por aquel sendero junto al rio.

Todo el camino fueron conversaciones triviales, en las que por supuesto, no podían faltar las risas y carcajadas de ambos. Haruna sonreía y el príncipe del hielo amaba verla sonreír.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y justamente cuando la charla se ponía algo melosa, habían llegado a la entrada de la casa de la manager.

Esta separo su mano de la del albino y despidiéndose de él, se acerco para darle un suave beso en su mejilla; el cual fue interrumpido por una voz bastante familiar

- **Otonashi Haruna, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?**

- ¡Pa…papá! – fue lo único que había podido decir al ver a su padre parado en la puerta de su hogar, ya que un muy bien atado y grueso nudo se había formado en su garganta.

- **tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados y…**

- bueno… yo…. Te veré mañana, Fubuki-san… - le susurro la ojiazul terminando de despedirse, depositando un tierno beso en la pálida mejilla del peliplata quien la sostuvo por la cintura, ya que estaba forzada a pararse de puntillas.

- ¡**No me ignore, jovencita**!, ¡**y tu,- **señalo al delantero el cual había quedado anonadado por el rose de su piel con los dulces labios de su amiga**- aleja tus manos de mi hija! – **le dijo el padre de la Otonashi, echando humo por las orejas.

La susodicha camino hasta quedar a un lado de su padre, intentando explicarle que se había retrasado por quedarse a limpiar el club deportivo, pero este seguía ladrándole cosas que no podían ni entenderse al amante del hielo.

La madre de Haruna salía de la casa, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su esposo con una sartén al momento de regañarlo.

- _cariño, no deberías de tratar así a nuestro invitado – _el tono de voz de la madre era tan dulce, que provoco en Haruna un escalofrió, y parándose desde un ángulo en el que solo el delantero supiera lo que hacía, comenzó a hacer señas de que se negara – dime, tesoro, ¿te gustaría pasar a tomar algo de limonada?, estoy segura de que nos encantaría que te quedaras a cenar con nosotros, ¿no es así, mi vida? – un aura negra invisible para el albino envolvió a ambos padres, causándole pavor a la Otonashi.

Fubuki, quien permanecía con un rostro ingenuo, primero miro a los mayores; para luego mirar a su amiga que realizaba movimientos exageradamente llamativos.

"es-ca-pa" reunió cada una de las señas; ¿escapar?, ¿Escapar de que?; se preguntaba mentalmente el chico.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTA HISTORIA SE LA DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A "**The Hurricane Bomb Harenku"**

y a todos los que estuvieron esperando pasientemente.

ARIGATOU!


	6. Chapter 6

¡ACLARACIONES!: LA MADRE ES EN CURSIVAS, EL PADRE ES EN NEGRITAS, Y FUBUKI Y HARUNA SON NORMAL, ¿NE? ^^.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Fubuki miro de nuevo a su amiga, ¿a qué se refería?.

- muchas gracias por la invitación, pero-

- _hay, no te preocupes; ven pasa – _se apresuro a decir la mayor cediéndole el paso al futbolista_- hace mucho calor afuera, sería muy descortés no ofrecerte algo para refrescarte sabiendo que fuiste tan amable al traer a nuestra hija sana y salva – se _explico con una amplia sonrisa_._

Haruna sintió como si un millón de ladrillos le cayesen encima; ¿acaso su madre la estaba comprometiendo o algo?, ella no era tan amigable con sus amigos o con su hermano….; la Otonashi se sentía como en la época victoriana; y más que decir "traer", creyó escuchar de su madre salir la palabra "escoltar"; como si fuera una princesa y él joven príncipe.

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, el "príncipe" del hielo ya estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa; y ella, a un lado de él.

Su padre lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, mientras que el albino se quedaba inerte en su lugar; no era la primera vez que le tocaba ser examinado por un padre sobre protector, pero aun así, se sentía algo nervioso, tanto, que no dejaba de esculcar en sus tenis con los dedos se los pies; como si hubiera una piedra en el zapato o algo así.

El silencio envolvía la atmosfera; y era tan denso, que la peli azul podría jurar que si tomaba un alfiler y lo clavaba en el aire, se quedaría ahí.

Pero para salvación de ambos adolescentes; la madre de Haruna se había acercado con una simpatía impecable y con un vaso de limonada en mano.

- _Haruna la preparo, ¿te gusta?_ – sonrió mientras le colocaba el vaso enfrente al delantero.

- ¡Esta deliciosa! – contesto el amante de la nieve, dándole un buen trago al dichoso vaso; mostrando esa típica sonrisa tranquila que lo caracterizaba.

- _¡kawaii_! – pensó la mujer, y acercándose al oído de su hija mientras el otro estaba ocupado tomando la bebida, le susurro – _que buen mozo escogiste, hija._

- p…pero – el corazón de la menor se acelero sin razón que ella pudiera entender.

- _¿Por qué no nos dijiste nunca que ya tenias novio?_ – sonrió la señora mientras sus ojos se ponían brillosos y llenos de alegría, mientras delineaba con emoción la palabra "novio".

Haruna coloro su rostro de un rojo fulminante que si no fuera porque las luces estaban encendidas, iluminaria la casa entera; ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, Fubuki era uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿novio?; ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, y sobre todo; ¿Por qué precisamente ÉL?.

- ¡**TÚ! – **la voz de su padre había llamado la atención de ambos - **¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi hija? – **fue directo el Otonashi.

- ….¿dis…disculpe? – Fubuki quiso escupir, pero eso no sería agradable para nadie; así que solo acertó a tragarlo todo de una vez – yo no – negaba frenéticamente con las manos.

- _¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?_

**-** yo –

- **¿en qué grado vas? – **lo interrumpió el mayor.

- tercero de –

_- ¿en qué instituto vas?_ – pregunto emocionada la madre.

- en –

- **¿Qué estudiaras? ¿Qué piensas ser en el futuro?**

- quiero ser –

- _¿en que trabajan tus padres?_

El pobre delantero intentaba y trataba de contestar, pero simplemente no lo dejaban hacerlo; y sin poder evitarlo tomo la mano de su amiga por debajo de la mesa; no sabía que hacer para no contestar maleducadamente.

La nombrada se impulso, y levantándose de la mesa de un brinco, respondió enfadada.

- ¡su nombre es Shiro Fubuki, tiene 17 años, va en tercero de preparatoria, estudia conmigo desde que tengo 14 años!, No se decide si ser veterinario o doctor, ¡y además el es-

- soy huérfano – termino la frase el albino, mientras apretaba un poco la mano de su compañera para que se tranquilizara, después de todo; a los que les gritaba después de todo, era a sus padres.

La ojiazul lo miro; su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad infinita y él le había dedicado una pacifica sonrisa al igual que a los mayores.

- ¿_f…Fubuki-kun?_ – susurro la mujer sorprendida al igual que su esposo.

- **Fubuki, ¿eres tú? – **se acerco el Otonashi – **no te reconocí con esa altura; ¿Cómo estas muchacho? – **se rio amigablemente el padre - ** perdonaras a este hombre por el cuestionario ¿verdad?, después de todo, debo proteger a mi pequeña – **se excuso mientras ahorcaba al delantero como si se tratara de un amigo.

- lo en…entiendo, señor. No hay problema – sonreía el otro, intentando soltarse del agarre.

- **como siempre, tratándome como si fuera un general ¿eh?...**

_- Fubuki-kun, cariño. Cuanto tiempo sin verte; Haruna, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas en la misma institución que él? – se apresuro a servir la mesa la Otonashi._

- pero….¿cómo es que lo conocen? – pregunto muy confundida.

- _mira hija, antes de que tu vinieras a vivir con nosotros; íbamos mucho de vacaciones a casa de un amigo; el cual se apellidaba "Fubuki", el tenía dos hijos; Atsuya Fubuki y Shiro Fubuki; de los cuales, el que siempre nos trato mejor era_ – y dicho esto, la mayor miro al príncipe del hielo, el cual había caído en K.O, por la fuerza de su "tío" – _se puede decir que Shiro es tu primo de cariño _– sonrió.

- ¿"primo de cariño"? – el rostro de la manager se ilumino, estaba muy feliz por la noticia…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

LAMENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA, DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CUIDENSE, Y POR FAVOR, COMENTENME PARA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN ^^

BYE BYE!

P.D: arigatou por sus reviews, me alegran el dia XD


	7. Chapter 7

POR FAVOR, HAGAN CASO A LAS HORAS, ES IMPORTANTE YA QUE SINO SE PUEDEN PERDER ^^.

PARA ACLARAR IGUAL: primo de cariño: UNA COSTUMBRE MUY COMUN EN MI FAMILIA ES LLAMAR A TODOS LOS AMIGOS DE MIS PADRES "TIOS ó TIAS" POR LO QUE, SUS HIJOS SON COMO MIS "primos de cariño". (no sé si en otra parte se aplique)

Otra aclaración: Haruna-chan y Fubuki-oniichan no se conocen de antes; solo en la secundaria, como en el anime originalmente.

LAMENTO LOS MALENTENDIDOS.

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

7:15 pm

Goenji nunca fue irresponsable, y menos cuando le prometía a su hermanita que volvería después de un entrenamiento; pero todo había cambiado debido a un accidente que había tenido camino al hospital.

- _flash back-_

Miro su reloj mientras salía de los vestidores, las 4:10 de la tarde; había perdido 20 minutos hablando con Endo para que se tranquilizara por el puñetazo que había recibido de parte de Fudou al intentar frenarlo; y diez más en cambiarse.

Si Yuuka estuviera despierta, lo regañaría por llegar tarde; y apresurando más el paso, el delantero salió del instituto.

Decidió tomar un atajo, para así poder llegar 15 minutos antes con su hermanita; solo tendría que cruzar por unos callejones y listo, estaría en las puertas del hospital de Inazuma.

Doblo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, adentrándose en el primer callejón oscuro de la zona.

El olor no era agradable, para nada agradable; pero la mentalidad de llegar con su hermana era más fuerte que cualquier aroma, y continuando con su camino no le dio importancia a una sombra que lo seguía.

Seguramente era Kageno (sombra), ó Kogure intentando asustarlo; por lo que decidió ignorar también, el sonido de pisadas y risas.

- si creen que pueden conseguir algo, mejor resígnense, no me asusto con nada – dijo por sentado el ojimiel sin siquiera voltearse.

- ¿_**de verdad?...**_

Goenji se detuvo, esa voz no le pertenecía ni a Kogure ni a Kageno; entonces…¿de quien se trataba?.

Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, fue consciente de un movimiento veloz, casi imperceptible enfrente de su rostro; un ardor inconfundible se estableció en su mejilla; un perfecto corte en diagonal dejaba chorrear apenas, unas gotas de sangre.

El goleador de fuego dio un salto hacia atrás, siendo cubierto por la luz del sol.

- sal a la luz – exigió limpiándose el rostro con el antebrazo; logrando solo esparcir la sangre, mas no quitarla por completo; la herida parecía un borrón.

- _**si esa es tu petición, saldremos todos – **_la voz contesto, y dicho esto, salió a la luz una vez el albino estuviese lo suficientemente lejos – _**aquí estoy, mi nombre es Dazai Riuto, y tú estás en nuestro territorio**_ - amenazo de manera juguetona, un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos negros.

El delantero apretó la mandíbula, colocándose a la defensiva; sabía que había pandillas en la ciudad, pero jamás había pensado que se toparía con una.

- _**así que….. Mas te vale no decir nada y hacer todo lo que te diga que hagas – **_continuo hablando el pelirrojo, levantando una navaja a la altura del cuello del albino.

Goenji lo examino al igual que a los otros que permanecían alejados; todos tenían en sus mejillas unas franjas negras, y a pesar de que Riuto tenía su misma edad, contaba con un piercing en la ceja y 3 aretes en la oreja izquierda.

- ¿y si no que? – pregunto con seriedad el goleador de fuego.

El azache tras pasar 3 segundos, se echo a reír a carcajadas, y encogiéndose de hombros, le dijo, volviendo a su posición con la navaja.

- _**b…bueno…(**_rio un poco mas) _**te lo dejare a tu imaginación **_– señalo su mejilla con el arma; mientras reía un poco mas; nunca nadie contestaba así; normalmente decían "p…por favor, no me lastimen" ó "d…déjeme, tomen todo lo que quieran, pero no me hagan daño"; este chico era interesante.

- primero…-retrocedió el talón – tendrán que alcanzarme – y dicho esto, el goleador de Raimon salió corriendo.

- _**hmp**_ – sonrió – _**así me gusta; atrápenlo **_– Ordeno el pelirrojo, dándole media vuelta a su cuerpo; mientras miraba a sus subordinados.

Todos, sin acepción salieron tras escuchar la orden; ninguno de ellos replico…

El delantero corría a tal velocidad que dejaba atrás a los maleantes, pero no lograba perderlos. ¿Qué podría hacer?, ¿Qué debería hacer?; de ninguna manera iría al hospital, podrían hacerle daño a alguien, y mucho menos a un lugar concurrido…

Un pensamiento le cruzo la cabeza como si se tratase de una flecha "_yuuka…_".

Apretó la mandíbula; de ninguna manera podía enfrentarse a ellos, tenía que perderlos; No dejaría sola a su hermanita, y menos cuando su padre estaba más ocupado que de costumbre.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

DISCULPEN QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUESE MAS CORTO QUE LOS ANTERIORES; PERO ES QUE SI PONIA LO DEMAS SE PERDERIA EL CHISTE.

SUBIRE TAN PRONTO COMO PUEDA; ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO.

ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR; CUIDENSE.


	8. Chapter 8

¡DISFRUTEN!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

4:25 pm

- tch, aun no los pierdo – se dijo para sí mismo el goleador de fuego.

- ¡A por él!

- ¡Rápido! ¿Qué esperan?, si el señor Riuto se entera de que no lo capturamos, ¡nosotros seremos su mascota!

El delantero apresuro un poco más el ritmo, ¿"mascota"?; definitivamente no se dejaría atrapar.

Goenji sintió como si alguien se aferrara a su camiseta y lo jalase; de reojo pudo observar a un chico rubio que le intentaba frenar, jalándole la camisa.

Como si fuera instinto, le propicio una patada al rostro; no era la jugada más limpia, pero en ese momento sus prioridades eran no ser capturado y llegar lo antes posible con su hermanita; no tenía tiempo para jugar limpio.

Cruzo una calle a tal velocidad que había logrado saltar el cofre de un auto, usando solo las puntas de sus pies como soporte.

- ¡parece un maldito gato!, ¡APRESÚRENSE!- grito uno de los maleantes.

Eran 10 personas en total, y algunas más que otras casi alcanzaban al albino.

3 chicos, probablemente de la misma edad que el ojimiel; se abalanzaron hacia la espalda del nombrado, provocando que callera sobre el pavimento de cara.

- bien, ya te tenemos maldito. Ahora, ¡levántate! – le ordeno un chico castaño que sostenía un tubo metálico.

Goenji se incorporo con varios raspones en las mejillas, mirando a los agresores con una mirada que atemorizaría hasta a su entrenador.

Unos aplausos se escucharon, acercándose al igual que unas pisadas; mientras una risa conocida por los secuaces llegaba a los oídos del delantero.

-– _**muy bien, realmente bien. Cada vez me gusta más ese rostro que posees…**_

Los pasos se detuvieron enfrente del cuerpo del goleador de fuego; desenmascarando el rostro de Dazai, quien mantenía esa sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

- ya no estoy en su "territorio", ¿Por qué no simplemente se largan de mi vista? – le pregunto molesto.

- _**porque me has retado **_– le respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Riuto hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, ordenándoles a los dos chicos que habían atrás del peliblanco, que obligaran al mencionado a que se arrodillara.

Ambos chicos golpearon en la parte trasera de las rodillas del futbolista; con tal fuerza que habían logrado sacarle un quejido de dolor a Goenji.

El nombrado cayó de rodillas, y siendo sostenido por los agresores, lo forzaron a subir el rostro para que pudiera ver al líder.

- _**que lamentable situación en la que estas, ¿no te parece?, humillado y sometido por mí – **_se acerco el pelirrojo, levantando el mentón del ojimiel con la funda de su navaja; arrodillándose a su altura.

Dazai vio el amuleto del delantero, y sacándole la funda a su arma, corto el hilillo donde se amarraba el collar.

- _**¿no estás muy grande para usar baratijas?**_ – dijo el azabache, levantando el objeto cerca de su rostro para poder observarlo mejor.

Goenji sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y como sus músculos se tensaban ante el comentario.

- DEVUELVEMELO – exigió, intentando calmarse.

- _**¿Qué?, ¿esto?**_ – Miro el collar – naah, se me ocurre una mejor idea – _**sonrió maliciosamente hacia el delantero – creo que está un poco sucio, ¿no te parece?. Le daré una lavada y quedara como….- **_sonrió de manera dulce – _**una verdadera porquería**_ – sus facciones cambiaron de repente, mostrando una sonrisa poco normal y unos ojos maduros.

Y dicho esto último, Riuto tiro el collar al alcantarillado. Contemplando con total satisfacción el rostro del albino.

El nombrado se quedo helado, escuchando el eco de su preciado obsequio dado por su hermana, al zambullirse en las aguas negras.

La risa burlona del pelirrojo logro despertarlo de su pequeño trance; y mordiéndose el labio inferior, este comenzó a sangrar.

- _**¿eh? , ese rostro me agrada. Tú casa llena de sufrimiento y rabia me gusta mucho**_ – se volvió a acuclillar enfrente- _**me gustaría ver un poco más de rojo en ella, ¿Qué opinas?**_ – volvió a incorporarse, y haciéndoles una seña a uno de los chicos que sostenía al delantero; se mantuvo a distancia.

Este acato la orden, y mientras el otro sostenía mejor a Goenji, esté se coloco enfrente de él.

El nombrado lo miro, era el mismo chico rubio de antes; y ahora lo miraba con rencor, esto no era bueno…

Sin avisarle, el rubio le dio una patada cerca del tórax; y sin poder hacer mucho, el delantero solo alcanzo a escupir algo de saliva; aquel golpe había sido muy fuerte, y le había dado precisamente en la boca del estomago.

Momentos después otro chico se le unió al rubio; Goenji no lo alcanzo a ver bien, no podía levantar la cabeza; no se lo permitían, lo tenían con la cabeza rosando las rodillas.

Esté lo golpeo en la espalda con algo duro; y obligado a arquear la columna, lo miro, era de cabello verdoso, y sonreía de manera sádica, mientras que los flequillos no dejaban mirar sus ojos.

Goenji lucho para deshacerse del agarre del chico de atrás; pero sin éxito, solo logro que lo lastimaran mas, haciéndole una llave que amenazaba con fracturarle los brazos.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué debería hacer?. Si intentaba pelear de alguna forma, bueno; estaba seguro de que Riuto no era el único que contaba con un arma punzocortante; y eran mas de 6 personas, escapar era su única alternativa…

Ambos secuaces lo pateaban y golpeaban con tubos metálicos; mientras que el albino bajaba el rostro para no ser golpeado en los ojos ó la nariz; sentía que con la fuerza con que lo golpeaban podrían fracturarle o dañarle permanentemente los brazos y las costillas; "_yuuka…volveré como sea, no me importa si me fracturo, no dejare que me maten aquí, iré contigo; como te lo prometí"_ .

Una última patada en las costillas logro que el goleador de fuego sacase sangre por la boca; manchando así el pavimento con unas gotas carmesí, comenzó a jadear.

Dazai chasqueo los dedos, eh inmediatamente los agresores se detuvieron. Se inclino enfrente del futbolista, y le sonrió.

- _**eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien me reta… - **_le susurro acercándose a su oído - _**¿Qué me dices?, ¿quieres ser mi mascota? – **_sonrió animadamente.

Goenji levanto la cabeza, y escupiéndole en la cara al Riuto, le dijo:

- vete al diablo…- jadeo.

El azabache afino la mirada, y sacándole la funda de nuevo a su navaja, hizo un movimiento rápido ante el rostro del delantero.

- _**me explicare mejor**_ – Shuya estaba impresionado, había dado justo en la línea de su herida; podía sentir como la delineaba y como bajaba un hilillo de sangre de ella – _**eres**__** mi mascota –**_ resalto la palabra eres con mucha precisión.

El goleador se quedo plasmado, tenía que hacer algo, y pronto; de ninguna manera terminaría siendo la diversión de otra persona…

- ¡ARGH! – se escucho un quejido al momento de verse a alguien derribado.

- ¡¿Q..QUE DIA…-otro que había caído al suelo inconsciente.

- _**¿humm?**_... – se levanto el pelirrojo.

- _veamos, llevo 1, 2….3, 5. 5 personas, y aun así no me toman en cuenta; debo decir que me siento algo excluido…_

"_esa voz…", _el delantero giro su rostro.

- déjame presentarme, pedazo de insecto; mi nombre es Akio Fudou, y soy el que te pateara el trasero – se acerco de manera despreocupada el nombrado, con las manos en los bolsillos – ahora, si no dejan en paz al idiota – sonrió de esa manera tan sádica que hacía que las chicas de Raimon cayeran desmayadas – les prometo que ni un experto en radiografías sabrá que les paso – se detuvo a pocos pasos del nombrado y del resto de la pandilla.


	9. Chapter 9

ARIGATOU POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO, AUN SEAN 2 REVIEWS POR DIA, YO….! DARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO ^^!

¡DISFRUTEN!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Riuto hizo frente a Fudou, y frunciendo el seño mandando a 2 de sus ayudantes tras el delantero.

Ambos rodearon al nombrado, amenazándolo con tubos metálicos y un cuchillo; pero el estratega ni se inmuto.

Sintiéndose humillados al ver que no lo asustaban, decidieron atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué todos tienen la misma estúpida idea? – se pregunto para si mismo, el castaño.

El chico rubio le lanzo un golpe a la cabeza, mientras el otro planeaba apuñalarlo; por si el castaño se hacía para atrás…

Fudou sonrió, no podía ser más fácil…

El ojiverde hizo una barrida de 360 grados; tirando a los aludidos en el caliente pavimento, y lanzándoles a cada uno una patada "suave" en la nuca, los noqueo.

- ¿siguiente? – pregunto de manera arrogante.

Dazai lo miro con desagrado, y ordenando a los pocos chicos que le quedaban ir a buscar a los que estaban inconscientes, libero al goleador de fuego.

- _**¿Akio Fudou, eh?**_ – pregunto el azabache, acercándose a una distancia prudente del mencionado.

- omitiste "su alteza" al inicio – camino el delantero hasta quedar a 2 pasos de distancia del pelirrojo.

Goenji los miraba, ambos proyectaban un aura poderosa alrededor de ellos; eran fuertes, al igual que él. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué Akio lo había ido a ayudar?, ¿sería que esas eran sus intenciones?, ¿tenía planeado cobrarle el favor ó simplemente lo hacía para molestarlo más tarde?.

El albino podía escuchar las burlas del castaño en su cabeza, y sinceramente, no eran agradables.

Un quejido se escapo de sus labios al recobrar la conciencia del estado de su cuerpo; tendría varios moretones para mañana; se examino el tórax con la pinta de los dedos; gimiendo en el último punto, al rozar el costado de este.

"_m…me eh fracturado….2 costillas…."_

Un golpe al rostro lo saco de sus pensamientos, y levantando la cabeza, contemplo a su agresor.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, perdedor?, mueve el trasero y lárgate de aquí – le dijo el castaño, aun con el puño en evidencia cerca de su abdomen; delatando que había sido él el que había golpeado al albino - ¡¿Qué esperas?, ¡¿una invitación?

Fue entonces cuando el delantero de fuego comprendió que el ojiverde lo estaba cubriendo; Riuto hacia finos cortes en los brazos de Fudou, quien se protegía el rostro y los órganos vitales con una postura idéntica a la de un boxeador. Shuya se levanto, e instintivamente se abalanzo sobre el pandillero; apretando fuertemente la mandíbula ante el dolor de hacer movimientos bruscos con las fracturas en sus costillas; _"!no me importa!"._

El pelirrojo sonrió, había conseguido clavarle su navaja en el brazo a Akio, después de haber recibido 4 golpes en el abdomen.

- maldición, descuide mi brazo izquierdo – pensó el segundo estratega de Raimon al momento de retroceder unos paso con dicho brazo semi-inservible.

- ¡Fudou! – las pupilas del delantero se contrajeron, y mirando al chico que tenia contra el piso, vio como sonreía - ¡AH!

Lleno de ira, Goenji lanzo un golpe al rostro del mencionado, y viendo como este lo esquivaba, gruño aun mas enfadado.

Dazai silbo impresionado al ver las pequeñas grietas causadas por el puño sangrante del ojimiel en el pavimento; y retándolo, volvió a sonreír satisfactoriamente.

- _**wow, que interesante manera de reaccionar es la tuya; mi propia mascota intenta morderme –**_ sonrió al puro estilo de Shiro Fubuki - _**pero recuerda esto, tu y tu amigo **_– advirtió al momento de cambiar sus facciones – _**solo por esto, yo me encargare personalmente de arrebatarles lo que más aman en el mundo; cuiden sus espaldas; inclusive en la noche, no sabrán si lo que tienen atrás de su cabeza en su cama es una almohada ó un cadáver**_ – fulmino con la mirada a ambos chicos.

El goleador de fuego sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle la espalda; e impulsado por el instinto, comenzó a golpear frenéticamente al chico de los piersings; olvidando por completo el por qué ó el cómo había acabado en algo así…

"_no me importa si este loco queda con vida ó no, no dejare que toque a mi familia ó a mis amigos…"_

Fudou se agarro con fuerza la herida, mientras se sacaba de un tirón el arma de esta; debía de parar la hemorragia que salía de esta, ya que en pocos segundos, su brazo había comenzado a gotear sangre.

Rasgo su camiseta, y con la calma del mundo; se amarro la tela en el brazo.

- no aguantara mucho, pero servirá – se dijo para sí mismo el delantero de apoyo.

Miro al albino, y guardando la navaja en su pantalón, lo jalo del brazo.

- no hay tiempo para pelea de idiotas; lárgate de aquí antes de que vengan más – le ordeno cruzándose de brazos, intentando parecer que estaba bien.

Goenji se soltó del agarre.

- no hay necesidad de que me lo digas; pero tu vienes conmigo – miro el "vendaje" que se estaba impregnando de sangre - mi padre podrá ayudarte – volvió a su semblante serio de siempre, insistiendo con lo dicho.

Fudou chasqueo la lengua, e ignorando al ojimiel; tomo al pelirrojo por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo a su altura.

El castaño silbo impresionado, el goleador de fuego si que tenía un buen gancho; fácil, le había partido el labio al azabache.

El susodicho lo miraba con rencor, y mostrando una media sonrisa, levanto su mano que sostenía un celular, el cual había cerrado en ese mismo instante. De este se escucho decir un "**En seguida vamos….**".

El estratega frunció el seño, si llegaban los refuerzos de Dazai antes de que el delantero lograra escapar, estaba seguro de que tendría algunos problemas para retirarse sin hacer muchos esfuerzos; así que, tomando impulso, golpeo en el estomago a Riuto con la rodilla, noqueándolo con el codo.

- bueno, será mejor irme – se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Goenji.

El susodicho reacciono, y avanzando unos cuantos pasos le reclamo:

- ¿y tu herida?, ¿acaso piensas fingir como que no te duele ó por lo menos te molesta?. ¡Acompáñame, estoy seguro que en el Hospi-

- ¡oye, oye, Oye!, ¡metete en tus propios asuntos!, ¿desde cuándo eres mi novia como para que te estés preocupando por mi? – exclamo el ojiverde, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Goenji apretó la mandíbula, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?...¿Acaso, estaba intentando razonar con Akio Fudou?; escuchando a la razón, se le dio la vuelta, quedando espalda con espalda contra el mencionado.

Dispuesto a irse, Fudou sonrió…

Apenas avanzaron ambos, algo en el interior del ojimiel lo hizo parar.

Ese "algo" no le permitía dejar así como así las cosas entre el castaño y él; guiado por un impulso, se interpuso en el camino del ojiverde, quien confundido, no le mando una muy buena cara.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?, no me iras a decir que tienes miedo ¿verdad?; porque niñera, te aseguro que no soy – metió las manos en sus bolsillos, al momento de encogerse de hombros y auto señalarse para que entre el albino y el no hubiera confusión alguna.

- mira Fudou, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que pienses de mi en estos momentos; pero no te dejare ir con un brazo como el que traes – insistió el goleador de fuego de una manera bastante seria.

- ¿ehhh? – oh no, justo lo que no quería Goenji, Akio se comenzaba a enojar.

- por lo menos, acompáñame a la sala de urgencias – jadeo el chico; se comenzaba a debilitar, y si hacia más esfuerzo, era muy probable que una de sus costillas perforara su pulmón, o se agrietara más de lo que ya estaba.

Fudou permaneció serio por muchos minutos, evaluando la situación y sobretodo examinando con la vista al delantero; pero era cierto, no tenía tiempo; y él tampoco, si no hacía nada; se desmayaría por tanta sangre perdida…

- tck…inútil pedazo de futbolista…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

ARIGATOU POR LEER –SU!

ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REWIEVS, Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME AYUDARON CON LA INFORMACION; TRANQUILOS, YA LA ACOMODARE MEJOR EN EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA ^^

CUIDENSE MUCHO

Y GRACIAS POR LEER ADOLESCENCIA


	10. Chapter 10

ARIGATOU POR LOS REVIEWS, LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTE CAPITULO TAMPOCO SERA DE FUBUKI CON HARUNA; ESTE ES MAS DE SIERTO PORTERO QUE QUEREMOS TANTO (Y NO, NO ES ENDO XD); ¡ESPERO Y LES GUSTE!

ESTECAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A "KOZUUE" Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME AYUDARON CON LA INFORMACION; A TODOS; ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!; LEAN Y DISFRUTEN SU CAPITULO ^^.

COMO SIMPRE: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, EN CAMBIO ADOLESCENCIA ES TODO MIO :D; PERO COMPARTO EL CREDITO DE LOS CAPITULOS MENCIONADOS NO POR AYUDARME A HACERLO Y A CREARLO; SINO, POR AYUDARME A TENER LA INFORMACION NECESARIA PARA DARLES UN BUEN FIC QUE LEER oWo.

DISCULPEN SI SE SIENTEN OFENDIDOS Ó IDENTIFICADOS CON LOS PERSONAJES QUE EN EL FIC SE PRESENTAN; POR SU ATENCION, ARIGATOU!; DARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO! W

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

6:02 pm

La tarde había sido extraña para cierto portero; y el estar "hospedado" en la casa de los Endo´s, no iba a cambiar las cosas.

- d…disculpe, señora Endo – la llamo un poco apenado, mientras seguía lavando platos.

- _¿sí?, dime Tachimukai_ – sonrió la mayor mientras sacudía algunas cosas en los estantes de la cocina.

- N…no es por ser grosero, pero (tragó en seco) ¿por qué debo de usar un vestido de mucama y un delantal? – sonrió el castaño con un tierno sonrojo y una muy bien disimulada gota bajando por su cabeza.

La mujer soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba al ojiazul, y dándole una palmada en la espalda al nombrado; le arreglo la diadema con holanes que se le comenzaba a caer al portero de la cabeza.

- _me siento muy apenada de decirte esto, pero es que yo siempre quise tener una niña; y desde que estaba embarazada de Satoru, había comenzado a comprar y comprar vestidos; y…_ - menciono ruborizándose al momento de cubrirse la boca – _luego llego la noticia de que era niño; asique…., como él se negó rotundamente a ponérselos; bueno, no quería desperdiciar el dinero. Además_ –sonrió entusiasmada, intentando justificarse- _tú eres tan mono y servicial, que no pude contenerme a vestirte así._

- G...Gracias pero-

- _aaah, deberías de ver los vestidos de verano, para ir a fiestas, el de noche y el kimono para los carnavales – _lo interrumpió emocionada al momento de tomar las mojadas manos del portero.

- l…lo entiendo pero – sonreía el mencionado con la siempre traicionera gotita cayendo por su cabeza – Señora Endo, yo ya tengo 16 años; se vería muy mal el que yo ande por las calles con un vestido; me gritarían "_pervertido"_ - sonrió nerviosamente el castaño; imitando la voz de una mujer al decir pervertido.

- ¿_pero de que hablas?, tienes el cuerpo tan delicado y flexible como el de una señorita; nadie se daría cuenta – _y con esto; la mayor se tapo la boca – _quiero decir, que eres perfecto para esto – _intento mejorar las cosas, y dicho esto, se mordió la lengua.

Un enorme mural de piedra de quien sabe cuántas toneladas, con las palabras "cuerpo", "delicado" y "señorita"; le cayeron encima de la espalda al portero, mientras una flecha que decía "eres perfecto para esto" traspasaba su pecho y lo dejaba en K.O, sobre el suelo.

Tachimukai se enderezo, con ganas de llorar (Estilo anime).

- Señora Endo, comprenda por favor que soy un barón – remarco la palabra "barón" – y aun que cediera; tengo amigos barones en la casa. Me daría mucha vergüenza si ellos me vieran con un vestido – el castaño se imagino la cara de sus amigos al verlo; y sonrojándose continuo protestando – ¡y mas pena me daría mirarlos a la cara luego de eso!; mamá de Endo-san, no puedo hacerlo – se defendió el menor; subiendo el tono de sus mejillas al sentir los holanes moverse entre sus piernas

La mujer bajo poco a poco su entusiasmo, y entristeciéndose notoriamente, se sentó en el sofá de la oscura sala.

El joven ojiazul miro en silencio a la mayor; y sintiéndose un poco mal, decidió terminar con los platos que había dejado sin fregar en la cocina…

Entre sus varios pensamientos escucho un sollozo, y pareciéndole extraño, el castaño cerro el grifo, buscando con la mirada algo o a alguien llorando; tachimukai recordó que la y él eran los únicos en la enorme casa, y golpeándose en la frente, se asomo por la puerta de la cocina hacia dicha sala.

El cuerpo de la castaña permanecía inerte en su lugar, pero se escuchaban de manera frecuente sus sollozos.

El joven portero observo entre sus manos una linda muñeca de porcelana que siempre miraba en el estante alado del televisor; comprendió entonces que ella de verdad quería tener una hija en su casa; alguien con quien poder pasar el tiempo madre-hija.

Una idea helo al chico; seguramente la mujer se pasaba todo el día sola en esa enorme casa, haciendo todo el quehacer; y con un hijo como Endo, que siempre se la pasaba entrenando o en casa de otra persona; era lo mismo que con su esposo; trabajando para llevar el dinero a la mesa….debía de sentirse muy devastada….

El castaño miro el reloj de la cocina, 6:25 pm, a esa hora sus amigos y él entrenaban en la cancha al lado del rio (N/A: lo siento de verdad; tenía el nombre de dicha cancha; pero se me olvido T.T); debía de ser en ese tiempo, cuando ella se sentaba y lloraba amargamente, en lo que se preparaba la cena.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, entro a la sala con decisión, y parándose enfrente de la ama de casa, le dijo con una amable sonrisa; gritando por dentro "_!rayos, maldición!; ¡calma, tachimukai; tu puede hacerlo, es por ella!"_:

- , quiero decir; mamá ¿en que más te puedo ayudar? – sacudió la cabeza; corrigiéndose.

La ojimiel detuvo su llanto, y levantando la mirada, observo al chico que estaba enfrente de ella; este sonreía, y se paraba idénticamente a una maid*; con ese tierno sonrojo que lo hacía parecerá una loli* encantadora.

La mayor entendió lo que el joven intentaba hacer; y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas, fue recuperando poco a poco su sonrisa; segundos después, se había abalanzado hacia el futbolista; quien le correspondía con toda sinceridad.

- _¡Arigatou*!_ - sonrió al momento de separarse de él.

- no te preocupes, ma…má – al segundo portero de Raimon le tomaría algo de trabajo acostumbrarse; y quizás su cerebro comenzaría a hacer corto circuito al momento de recuperar la vergüenza y recordar las faldas que tendría que lucir; pero todo valdría la pena, siempre y cuando la mama de Endo; No, siempre y cuando su madre no llorase.

Ahora mismo el castaño lo sentía; desde que era pequeño, sus padres había sido muy exigentes con él; y pensando en una educación "válida" para él, le habían conseguido varias becas en toda clase de internados; en donde, los días de visitas, no iban casi nunca a verlo, ya que; "tenían negocios importantes que atender"; pero ahora lo sentía, ¿Era esto el amor de una madre?; ¿era esto el calor del cariño?; era curioso, lo sentía diferente al cariño que él le tenía a sus compañeros ó al futbol; se sentía mucho mejor…

Yuuki sintió miedo; miedo a aferrarse a alguien que no era nada de él; de sentir más afecto del que debería con una extraña que con su verdadera madre; pero cerrando los ojos, señal de que no le importaba; le sonrió con calidez a la mayor, quien le correspondió amigablemente.

"_solo por esta vez;…..solo por una vez, quiero tener a mi mamá conmigo….; prometo ser la mejor hija con tal de que no llores, madre; con tal de que tu si me quieras"_

Y dicho esto; el chico hundió el rostro en el hombro de la castaña; sintiendo por unos segundos más el abrazo.

La mencionada sonrió, y tachimukai sintió su felicidad tocarle el corazón; daría su mejor esfuerzo para ser una buena "hija" para ella; de eso no había duda, era una promesa de sangre; ó lo que él llamaba, "promesa de portero".

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Y BUENO, ESTO ES TODO POR HOY; LO SIENTO POR LA BAGA HISTORIA DE TACHI-ONII, PERO ES QUE NUNCA QUE YO RECUERDE DICEN ALGO DE SU PASADO EN EL ANIME :b.

ENCERIO, GOMENE; PERO QUI ESTAN LAS PALABRAS QUE PUDIERON QUEDAR MAL PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS ^^

HABER:

* maid: en japon, hay unos cafés que se llaman "maid coffe´s"; estos, son trabajados por "doncellas" o como yo les digo, mucamas; si quieren pueden ver imágenes en google para saber un poco más a que me refiero ^^¿.

* loli: a lo que yo me refiero es a una lolita (hay otras cosas que se denominan lolicon o lolis; y son niñas que son sexualmente atrayentes a mayores de edad); pero las lolitas son: se le llama a aquellas mujeres que son mayores de edad pero que tienen el físico y el rostro de una jovencita.; en el caso de tachimukai; yo usaría la palabra "shota"; ya que se ve completamente menor para la edad que en mi fic, tiene.


End file.
